


Kissing Eyes And Kissing Palms

by BugTongue



Series: Leopika Week 2018 [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A loaded term in this situation maybe, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gender Exploration, Leopika Week 2018, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Leorio wants something, he wants to see himself in a different light than he's allowed for before, and Kurapika comes home early.





	Kissing Eyes And Kissing Palms

**Author's Note:**

> I had 614 words of something totally different written that just was not going anywhere, so I tapped out and finished this up instead. I tried to make this a sapphic specific fill but uhhh didn't work sorry.

As it turned out, women's clothing was much more arbitrary than it had any right being. The sizes didn't make sense, and asking for help was mortifying. He wasn't sure about this. All this to satisfy some curiosity? He wasn't like Alluka, he wasn't even like Kurapika. He didn't know what he was like but Leorio was fairly certain this was just an aesthetic interest and nothing more. For that reason, he supposed he should feel safe. For that reason however he wasn't sure he even deserved to go through the trouble, or trouble others with this, or any of the slew of dismissive ideas rattling around in his brain as he read off the measurements, quietly, to the most suave, flamboyant man he had ever met who *didn't* have an underlying bloodlust painting his every word. That suave, flamboyant man caught his nervous expression and smirked. Leorio panicked.

"It's- it's for my sister, I just want to make sure it's right so I don't have to return it." He's never coming back here again, whether the dress fits or not. The man laughed lightly.

"Your sister hm? Lemme guess, she looks just like you but with long hair and a meaner contour?" At the cough Leorio eked out the man's mirth softened. "Don't worry sweetheart, everyone needs a nice dress."

Leorio left the store with the last part of the ensamble, the part he would have been unable to buy online or confidently buy in a store. He brought the bag home in his large, sweaty hand and hurried into the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself with his foot as he placed the bag with the other pieces. He shaved for this, not an unusual action for him but it had felt more ritualistic this time around.

Diamond earrings in the shape of large squares, opaque white pantyhose, black heels and soft leather gloves to match, and his newest acquisition, a pearl white dress with a low, scrunched collar, tight waist somewhat hidden by more bunched and draped material ringing it, and a flowing skirt made to dance in. He felt like he was 14 again and trying on his mother's shirts, but much more.

With gentle, careful movements he put each piece onto his body, feeling his heart calm as he focused simply on the sensations each material had to offer. Eventually he stood in front of the mirror fully dressed, and at a loss of breath and thought alike. It wasn't suddenly some correction of his image, some alternate version of himself he never dared dream of, but the Leorio hed known since birth blended rather smoothly with the glamor he had always silently admired. It was an image of love, and glitz, and he felt himself tear up at the very idea of being able to get away with this.

He didn't hear the front door, and he only barely heard the bedroom door open as Kurapika came home, carry-on suitcase in hand and eyes wide as they gripped the door handle with their other hand like a lifeline.

Silence. Leorio stared at Kurapika, Kurapika at Leorio, and then Kurapika swallowed, expression closing off. "Should I... Give you a moment?"

Leorio nodded, mute, and had barely registered the movement as the door shut and he was left alone. Kurapika was not mad, they would not be mad about something like this, it was foolish to have even felt that surge of fear. But yet he had, and he quickly dressed down before slipping into a t-shirt and sweatpants to rush into the living room in. Kurapika stood in the center, rubbing their mouth absently, and again the only clear thing in their expression was that something more was hidden behind it. "You changed your clothes."

"You're very observant." His tone revealed the tension holding Leorio's body together like glue.

"I thought..." Kurapika licked their teeth and looked away, eyes sliding over the simple and elegant decorations the two of them had managed to agree upon for the house. "I thought you looked pleasant. I'm sorry for surprising you. I got on an earlier flight home."

"You thought I looked nice?" The words sounded dumb even to himself, but some of the stress was already slipping away.

"I always think you look nice but that was certainly a level all of its own." Kurapika's eyes returned to meet his, and creeping into the muddy grey of their irises was a red so deep it belonged in the pulsing of flesh and blood vessels. Cardiovascular hemorrhaging over a steel table in a dark room and the dark room was their living room and Leorio didn't have a scalpel in hand but he sure felt one in his chest.

"So you liked it?"

"I liked it very much. I think I almost fainted."

The blunt yet confessional tone made Leorio huff a laugh and draw them into a hug, face pressed into Kurapika's blonde mass of windswept tangles. "I'll put it back on if you want."

"I'd much rather remove your current outfit and be done with all that for tonight."

The warm hands pushing up under his t-shirt made for a convincing detour. So, he allowed Kurapika to distract him, pull him into bed and shutting the light out. He doubted Kurapika had jet lag, but they didn't seem overeager to take their own clothes off. They just crawled into bed to trace lines in Leorio's skin with the tip of one nail. “You can talk to me about this sort of thing, y'know. There's no reason to keep it a secret.”

“You keep plenty of secrets.” Leorio nosed into the mess of hair at their shoulder to kiss their throat, feeling exactly when Kurapika's spine shifted and they took in a breath.

“I do, but this was never one of them. I just don't want you to feel bad for dressing up differently than you always have, I think, i-it's nice. You are making it very difficult for me to, to reassure you Leorio.”

Lips smiled against warm skin as Leorio nuzzled them again. “I'm reassured, and I missed you.”

“Well in that case,” Kurapika's already soft voice took on a dreamy quality as Leorio sucked on their earring. “Carry on.”


End file.
